Scars from the past
by Callofthefan
Summary: Scars, as a solider you have many of them. Each one stands for some battle, fight or war you fought in. Some chose to cover up their scars, others wear them as trophies. Every solider also carries scars that you can't see. Thanks to those scars, Soap finds himself drinking alone in a bar one night, drowning his miseries. But misery loves company, a certain Raven Haired company.. O/


Sid's bar  
Credenhill, UK

Soap sighed as he threw back another shot. He lost price...Operation kingfish was not only a failure, he had lost the only person who he had left. Gaz, Griggs, Mac, and now Price? Everyone was gone, he was alone. Their deaths still fresh in his mind, like it was yesterday.

Soap winced at the thought and nodded at the bartender to pour him another. The bartender filled his cup up and pulled back to put the bottle away.

"Leave the bottle mate." Soap drunkenly mumbled.

The man nodded his head, knowing it wasn't a good idea to argue with a guy twice the size of him and who had a Mohawk.

Soap took a huge swing of the bottle has he thought about facing his superiors tomorrow. His SAS superiors had called him back from the 141 to debrief him about what happened to Captain Price.

He would never forgive himself; that he couldn't do anything when price decided to stay back and hold back the militia while he ordered the 141 to retreat.

"Damn it price" he cursed silently as he slammed the glass back onto the bar top. He heard some yelling and looked over to his right. There sat a breathtaking Girl with dark hair, and piercing grey eyes. Beside her were two drunks from what soap could tell, were heckling her.

"How you doin there love?" one of the drunks with blonde hair asked with a toothy grin. " Never see a lady like yourself much in this place."

"Yes, not much indeed." the bald guy beside him sneered."It's been a while since we've been shown some love."

"Yeah, show us some love baby, we've been working too hard, you know what they say, all work and no play makes jack a dull boy." the blonde grinned.

The raven haired girl smirked as she looked up at the blonde. "So that's your name? Jack?"

"You can call me whatever you want sweetheart" the blonde grinned.

"Really, I could have sworn you look more like a dick."

"Oh lookie here Mel! We got ourselves a joker here" the bald one said as he elbowed his mate.

"I can be whoever you want me to be babe" Mel said as he placed his hand on her shoulders

Soap watched the girl flinch. That was the last straw he couldn't just sit there and watch these guys crude and disgusting behavior towards the girl.

Soap got up and tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you want?" Mel said as he started to turn around. He stopped talking when he saw the man with a Mohawk in front of him. The man was known in this bar, he had heard whispers that he was in the SAS.

"Ugh hh... How can I help you sir?" the blonde trembled as he took his hand off the girls shoulder. His bald friend gulped as he took in soaps stature.

Soap couldn't help but smirk, but he went back into serious mode.

"I think it be best if you two leave the lady alone."

The two men looked at each other; visibly shaken, they took a couple of steps back.

"Sorry, sir... That we will." and with that they rushed out of the bar. Soap just smirked.

"My hero." the raven hair girl said as she turned around and faced soap.

From the angle that soap was sitting in, he couldn't see her face but as she turned around He felt his breath get taken away. In front of him sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her raven black hair looked beautiful against her smooth porcelain skin, her grey eyes felt like they were piercing into his soul.

"I couldn't let those guys trouble a lady like that."He managed to get out.

The raven haired smirked as she traced the rim of the glass in her hand.

"I was being sarcastic. I could have handled them myself..." she finished as she looked up at soap.

Soaps smile widened. " Is that what you call handling in America?"

"Hey! I was about to handle them until you rode up on your white horse!" she said as she scrunched her face. "And how did you know I was American?!"

Soap couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Your accent, and by your reaction I'm right."

The girl scowled as she took another drink out of her glass.

"Accent! Look who's talking!" She said as she eyeballed Soap. "You're Scottish aren't you?"

Soap couldn't help but to find himself sitting down. He never really talked to anyone whenever he was in Sid's Bar but he couldn't help being drawn in by this girl.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked "A lot of Americans can never tell the difference between an English and Scottish accent."

"Hey!" The girl scuffed,"That's offensive!" she smiled as she took another drink and finished her glass, "and I'm not just your typical American girl."  
_  
" I bet your not." Soap thought._

"Does this American girl have a name?" Soap asked as he leaned onto the bar top.

The girl laughed as she placed her arm on the bar counter top as well and leaned her head against.

"My names Ana, does the brave white knight also have a name?" she grinned.

Soap laughed, "Yeah, he does. John's the name."

"Ahh... Well what are you doing in here John? Shouldn't you be out  
rescuing all the Damsels in Distress?" she smirked.

"Well I did do that earlier, but you know it can be very exhausting." he smiled.

"I bet so..." she said as she smirked while tracing the rim of her glass again.

"What really brings you in here John?" she asked looking up, "I mean I know why I'm here. I'm just a tourist passing through town." she said as starred ahead of her blankly.

"Hard day at work..." Soap sighed as he starred down at the ground. He took his glass and finished it up.

"And that is?" Ana asked.

"I'm in the army." Soap said quietly, he signaled over the bartender." Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Why don't I buy you a drink to make it up?"

Ana smiled a little. "That sounds soo good, I'm out." she looked up at the bartender. "Give me the hardest thing you have."

The bartender nodded his head.

"Whoa there lass! You're in England, ever thought that it maybe more then you can handle?"Soap asked as the bartender filled her shot and slid it over to her.

Ana smirked as she grabbed the shot into her hand. "Want to bet on that?" and with that she drank the shot down quickly and placed the empty shot glass onto the counter. She looked over Soap with a Cheshire smile. "Your turn."

Soap grabbed the shot the bartender poured for him and downed it quickly. He looked back at Ana, icy blues meeting mystic grays.

"Oh, it's on!"

An hour and many shots later, both Ana and Soap stumbled out of Sid's bar.

Ana laughed as she held onto the street lamp to keep her balance.

"Ah! It felt soo good to unwind!" Ana exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air! "I really needed that!" she said as she closed her eyes and inhaled the night air.

Soap laughed, "Yeah, it felt good didn't it?"

Ana started to stumble but Soap ran over to catch her. As she looked up from his arms, Soap felt a surge go through him. He felt himself getting lost into her mystic eyes.

Ana gulped as she felt the strong hands of the handsome man holding her. She studied his features and then she noticed the scar that went through his eye. It looked like it was new. She didn't even realize her hand was reaching up his face when it was. She traced the scar ever so gently, and as she did she felt him flinch. Her hand carefully slid down his face until she was holding the side of his face. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and planted her lips delicately and cautiously over his.

Soap didn't know how to react as her lips touched his. He couldn't describe the feeling that was going through him. It wasn't like the other times when he kissed someone, it was different... a good different. He returned her delicate kiss, assuring her it was okay, and as the kiss deepened, it became more intense. Soap felt her hands going through his hair at the back of his hair. He picked her up by the legs and pushed her against the wall of a nearby building.

Ana came out for air as soap moved to kissing her neck.

"How about we take this to my hotel room close by?" Ana quietly whispered into his ear.

Soap stopped kissing her neck and paused to look at Ana. Carefully considering her offer. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him to say yes, he didn't know why but this time it felt different.

"Are you sure?" he asked her carefully.

He saw Ana pause for a bit but then saw the lust burn through her gray eyes.

"I'm positive" she said as she grabbed him into another kiss. As they barely were able to separate themselves from eachother, she took his hand into hers and led him down the street. There at her hotel they quickly made their way to her room.

She quickly opened the door, and closed it behind her. Ana bit her lip as she leaned against the Door. Soap walked up to her, and they started to kiss each other passionately.

Ana slowly backed away from soap, and pushed Soap onto the bed.  
She sat down and straddled soap. He looked up at her.

"Damn, you're so beautiful"

Ana smiled, "Your not so bad yourself" she said as she leaned over his body, crawling towards his lips. With their bodies just inches away from each other she leaned in and gave him another smoldering kiss. As she got lost in the kiss, she could feel his hands making their way up the sides of her body, giving her goose bumps. She felt them drawing near her breasts and felt Soap cup them delicately into his hands.

"Mmm." she moaned as she pulled away from soap. She slowly pulled his hands away from her.

"Let me help you with that." she said with a lusty gaze. She sat up between his legs, and started to take her shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

Soaps mouth was dry, he couldn't say anything but stare at the gorgeous raven haired beauty with a red lacy bra, sitting in his lap. She went for his belt buckle, and stared to undo his jeans, trying to level the playing field. She stopped when she saw his boxers and looked up to see him gazing at her.

As she watched him study her, she reached around and unclasped the red bra; letting her breasts free.

Soaps mouth dropped as he saw her bare breasts in front of him.

"A loss of words?" Ana grinned.

Soap didn't say anything as he got up and walked towards her. Before she knew what was going on she felt his lips against hers, but the kiss was different, it wasn't rough like the previous one. She felt herself completely lose her confidence that she had earlier. She felt him separate from her but her mind was in a haze as she looked up at him. He carefully laid her onto the bed.

He took off his boxers and slowly made his way to her. He stopped when he was right above her, looking into her eyes.

Ana gulped as she felt him lower himself and ready to enter her, his eyes not leaving hers the entire time.  
She reached up and grabbed his lips onto hers and as she did. She felt him move into her.

Ana let out a moan in his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his back and gave in for the night

...

Soap slowly opened his eyes. He had the biggest hangover ever. He slowly got up; he looked over to his left but didn't see Ana beside him. Even though he had a hangover, and he had drunk so much last night, he could still remember every moment of last night. He couldn't remember ever feeling like that before.

He got up, and knocked on the bathroom door, seeing if Ana was in there.

"Ana?" he asked as he knocked on the door, "You in there?"

Soap didn't hear anything, and opened the door. The bathroom was empty.

"Where is she?" He wondered out loud as he sat down on the bed. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Shit I'm going to be late!" he cursed out loud as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. He was suppose to meet his superiors in 10 minutes. He quickly picked up his clothes that were scattered all over the room.

As he was putting on his clothes, all he could think of was last night. There was something about Ana he couldn't shake off; he didn't know what it was.

He sighed as he quickly went to bathroom and washed his face. He looked at the bathroom and it looked like no one was even staying in the room. She had cleaned everything out and left. Why did she leave without saying anything to him? He remembered her telling him that she was travelling through England; maybe she had to get somewhere.

He looked down at his watch; he really had to get going. As he made his way through the room towards the door, he looked around the room one last time.

"What a hell of a night." He smirked as he closed the room door.


End file.
